mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sara
Sara (沙羅, Sara) is one of the main supporting characters in Mermaid Melody! Profile! *'Name: '''Sara *'Race: Mermaid/Human *'Age: '''22 *'Birthday: 'Sunday, November 22nd, 1981 *'Star Sign: 'Scorpio *'Gender: 'Female *'Alias: 'Orange Pearl Voice *'Blood type: 'AB *'Height: '5'7 *'Weight: '130 lbs *'Favorite Color: 'Orange *'Voiced by: '''Kana Ueda,Tiffany Grant History! Seven years ago, Sara fell in love with Tarou Mitsuki. He made her very happy, but one day he left Sara without even saying goodbye. Coco tried to comfort Sara, but overcome with her feelings, Sara destroyed her kingdom along with damaging Coco's and killing Kaito's parents. When her orange heart fades into an icy black, her hair does the same. Filled with pain and grief, Sara joins Gaito's team and falls in love with him. In the end of the first series she dies along with Gaito.In the anime,she sometimes reappears as a transparent version of herself to talk to lLuchia Nanami Appearance! Sara's eyes remain orange in all of her forms. She is seen wearing a seashell pendant that contains her orange pearl. However, when Sara's heart was broken, her pearl turned black. During this time in the manga, Sara could transform into Black Pearl Voice. Forms and Aspects! Sara has five forms: her ordinary mermaid, black mermaid, human, Black Pearl Voice, and Orange Pearl Voice form. Forms and Aspects! In her normal human form, she wears the exact same dress as in her evil version human form, but her hair color is orange. She wears a necklace with her pearl inside it like the other mermaid princesses. Before her heart returns to the good side, her hair and pearl were an ebony black color of her evil feelings of betrayal. Mermaid Form! Her ordinary mermaid forms follow the trend of all the other mermaid princesses, with two pearl bracelets around her right wrist and tail. She has long orange hair and orange eyes. Idol Form! lastly,there is her true idol form, her Orange Pearl Voice. Her costume is an orange long dress, with yellow ruffles on the side and a yellow bow on the back and a slit on the right side that stops between the kness and mid thigh. her gloves are doubled layered the first layer is orange the second layer is a lighter shade and shoes are orange with yellow trim on the front and have a small heel, they somehow resemble slippers. Her front hair is bundled with yellow bands. Her and Rina's dresses are very similar. Black Mermaid Form! In her black mermaid form, her hair and tail (which is scalier than the others in the manga) are covered by black colors that represent her hatred to Taro's betrayal. In her evil human form, she wears a white dress and covers her hair with a white cloth. She had done that to herself when she destroyed her own country when she heard of Taro's betrayal. Black idol Form! In the manga, she can transform into Black Pearl Voice. In her Black Pearl Voice form, her dress is long and completely black, with a black rose ribbon around her neck. Her mic and pearl are also completely black. Powers! Among the Mermaid Princesses, Sara is known to be the most powerful due to the combined power of her hatred and status as a Mermaid Princess. She appears to be the oldest of the mermaid princess. Transformation! thumb|221px|right In the anime and manga, Sara shouts "Orange Pearl Voice!" to transform into her idol form. In the manga while she is still evil, she can transform into Black Pearl Voice, while in that form, her hair, clothes and microphone are black in color. In her idol form, like Lucia and the others, Sara can use her singing voice to get rid of enemies. However, she can also use it to attack the other princesses by singing in front of them. She can also use her voice without being a mermaid or being in her idol form. In the anime, she can also conjure up a powerful beam of frequency coming from her singing voice to stop a powerful tsunami while no other mermaid princess can. She is also much more powerful than all the other mermaid princesses having shown to be immune to their singing and to have caused them all severe pain when she was singing. Her song is called "Return to the Sea". Voice Actress! '''Sara is voiced by Kana Ueda See Also! *Coco *Noel *Rina Toin *Luchia Nanami *Seira *Gaito Category:mermaids Category:Characters Category:Female Characters